


Go With Your Heart

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jay is a Mechanic, Nervousness, Secret Crush, Zane is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Zane attempts to talk Jay out of using an enormous metal contraption to ask Nya out.
Relationships: Jay Walker & Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Kudos: 19





	Go With Your Heart

The training room was much noisier than usual, even with two ninja missing, and it wasn't because any of them were getting any training done.

_"Zane!_ " Kai yelled over the din. "Could you _please_ go down there and tell Jay to cut out the racket?"

"With pleasure," Zane called back, dropping his shurikens and heading out of the room.

He found Jay outside in the back, tinkering happily away at an enormous metal _thing_ that even Zane with his scanning capabilities couldn't figure out.

"Jay!" Zane hollered. "Please stop for a minute!"

Jay continued as if he hadn't heard. Zane marched forward and tugged two balls of cotton from his friend's ears. Jay looked up.

"Oh, hi, Zane. Were you calling me? Sorry I couldn't hear you. What's up?"

"Kai asked me to come down to tell you to 'cut out the racket'," Zane replied. "But I do not see a racket to cut out, or what you should cut it out from."

Jay waved an airy hand. "Don't worry. I'm almost done. I think. There are just a couple- okay, couple hundred bugs I need to sort out. You like it?"

He gestured proudly at the metallic bulk. Zane peered cautiously at it.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you an opinion, because I don't know what this is."

"Nor do I," Jay admitted. "I didn't give it a name. I'm trying to build something to help me ask Nya out for a date."

Zane raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really! But why do you need this?"

"I want something fancy," Jay explained, a little sheepishly. "I want to really wow her, you know? 'Cause I don't know if she'll say yes if I-"

"What do you want Nya to love you for?" Zane interrupted. "You, or your- uh- machine?"

Jay looked nonplussed. "Me, obviously."

"So..." Zane's voice gentled. "Don't you think you ought to ask her yourself?"

Jay threw up both arms, narrowly missing Zane's head. "But the thing's cool! Am I cool? I'm not cool! I want her to think I'm cool so she'll say yes!"

"Love comes from the heart, Jay," Zane pointed out. "Does your machine have a heart?"

"Uh, no."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

Zane gave him a smile. "I think that Nya would think that's cool."

"Says the Ninja of Ice."

Zane handed Jay back his cotton balls. "Nya should be back from the tea shop in a quarter of an hour. Comb your hair, make sure your clothes are clean, and go with your heart."

Jay sighed heavily, gesturing to the machine. "You're right, I guess. But what do I do with this now?"

"Allow me to take care of it," Zane offered. "You go and get ready."


End file.
